heartbreak & love maybe?
by booklover1357
Summary: Bella and Edward were ment to be together forever right? Well when he hurts her worse then ever will Emmett be there for her?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic so be nice please. 

Bella POV

This cant be happening. Its not. Just forget it Bella go away.

I looked away from the door and ran. I tripped and knocked something over. "crap"

Then I saw Edward at the top of the stairs. So I got up and ran toward the door.

Bella he said again wait and I turned he was really close. "Stay away from me" I cried out.

Please just let me explain. His eyes trying to plead with me, but I wasn't buying it.

Edward I just saw you with her and you want to explain I said slowly trying to keep the tears away.

Him and Rosaline flashed in my mind again and I shuddered.

Then Emmett and Jasper burst through the door looking happy after their hunt.

They both looked around trying to figure out what was wrong. "Tell them Edward" Tell your **brother **what you were doing.

"Bella this isn't the time", Edward said threw his teeth. it's the perfect time I answered. Tears finally falling down my face.

Edward sighed and I said when I came over… my breath catching I found your wife, pointing to Emmett, and Edward were **together in his bedroom**" Emmett froze then ran up to Edward to punch him but he ducked and got me in stead I was rammed into the wall and was knocked out.

I woke up in what felt like forever with Emmett and Carlisle standing over me. My one eye wouldn't open and my head was killing me.

My thoughts were screaming at me. _he ducked!!! He ducked!!!!!_ _He didn't protect you like he promised._ The hole in my chest opened up again and the pain was so much I whimpered and Carlisle came over and said do need something Bella.

Its not that Emmett whispered and I nodded. He knew what I was going threw. I rolled over and curled into a ball and made myself become numb I felt the shell come and I welcomed it.

Jasper POV

At first I felt all the crazy emotions of everyone. Bella's were the strongest depressed, let down, hurt all coming at me full force. Then slowly they were fading and a numb feeling coming instead.

It felt like a shutdown.

It worried me.

Alice I whispered Yea she answered looking at me. I planed everything I was about to say then her eyes turned blank.

After she was back I nodded at her.

She nodded and went back to looking at the things to come.

I hope Bella wouldn't stay shutdown for long.

Emmet's POV

It hurt and if I could cry I would be right now. First Rose and Edward left together and from what Jasper told me Bella is now "shutting down" on us. On top of all this I hurt Bella.

Her left side of her face was all bruised and I felt bad.

Alice I called on it Emmett she answered.

I knew what I had to do.

Alice POV

I saw what Emmett planed it was going to be perfect for Bella!!!!!

But without Emmett knowing this would be good for him too.

Bella's POV

I woke up with a shock. I was in the jeep????

What I said slowly. The humans up Emmett screamed !!!!

Shush I said toward him holding my head.

Sorry he said a little more quiet where are we going I asked.

Airport !!!!!!!! He said a little to loudly.

Where- I began but he stopped me not telling pretending to lock his mouth up and throw away the key.

I knew I shouldn't fight it he would never tell to much of a kid inside for that.

Emmett's POV

It didn't hurt so much today. Just me and Bella making jokes and hanging out on the plane. The plane ride was okay. In till Bella fell asleep.

Bella's POV

In my dream Edward was close to me but I couldn't reach him then he walked away with his arm around Rosaline.

I felt crushed.

The hole was opened up wide again

I woke up gasping in pain and Emmett holding me and hugging me.

I was shaking and crying but I couldn't stop.

The pain was killing me.

It wasn't going to stop.

Alice POV

I grinned ear to ear. Jasper looked like I was crazy.

The vision I just say was to good and it was going to get better. I knew it.

Edward POV

Rose was laying back in bed. She looked so beautiful. She was mine all mine and I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be?

Emmett POV

She was scaring me a little. It was like she wasn't going to stop crying.

Then she whimpered and that sent my emotions out of whack I knew I was going to have to help her. I would no matter the cost to me or anyone else.

It hurts Em she said to me. I know it does sweetheart but it will pass don't worry.

Why did he have to come back she whispered. Bell- no she interrupted. He came back promised never to leave me and look where that's got me. After a pause.

I think we made progress here today I said in a serious tone.

Then she started giggling and I started laughing I think that is a first for both of us in a really long time.

Bella POV

As soon as I stepped out of the airport Emmett put his hand around my eyes and wouldn't let me see anything. With his other arm around my waist he walked me forward and I couldn't help but blush beat red. Only when we got on a boat did he let go. There was one bedroom and I went to lay down but I was missing something. Then it hit me it was the first time I have slept alone in a while. Emmett I called out softly. Yea he said showing up near my bed. I haven't….. (blush) slept alone in a while. Stay with me? He grinned and came over and laid down next to me. I felt better intently.

Emmett POV

That was a shock her wanting me there but I liked it. Liked that she needed me, wanted me there.

No Alice she muttered

I laughed slightly knowing that in her dream she still wouldn't win with Alice.

Emmett no! she said stay here , and she turned toward me in her sleep. I felt different usually she talked about Edward in her dreams now it's…. me ?

Alice POV

I looked up and thought o no. Carlisle! Edward and Rose are coming soon….

Bella pov

I woke up to Emmett screaming me awake.

Bella were here. I just rolled over and I just ignored him.

He picked me up and ran out of the room and set me on my feet. Were here he whispered. I looked and saw a pretty beach on an beautiful island.

What is this place I asked excited that we were here.

Its Esme's island he answered Carlisle bought it for her.

I rolled my eyes. Of course he bought her an island.

We went up into the house which was elegant and beautiful better then anything I have ever seen. Of course Esme must have designed it. She better taste then anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys thanks for the advice I like getting reviews so thanks. Please i having truble any ideas i would love**

**Bella Pov **

**Emmett and me were laying on the sand looking at each other it was really nice and it helped with pain.**

**Em I asked quietly **

**Yeah he answered **

**Do you miss her? I was a little afraid of what he would say but I we were just friends right? Friends can ask friends stuff like this. **

**I guess I do a little, he answered quietly I've been with her so long it's weird for her not to be here. **

**It hurt a little when he said that he stilled missed her but I stilled missed Edward but I knew I could never trust him again.**

**Lets go swimming he said quickly. **

**Umm.. Okay why not I answered and walked up to the house **

**I looked in my suitcase and groaned. **

**Alice…. All the bathing suits were small and very reveling. I picked the black one and threw it on.**

**As I walked down the steps toward the white beach I slipped (on nothing of course) and started falling but Em caught me.**

**Nice suit he said looking down.**

**Alice I said while blushing a beat red.**

**Remind me to thank her later he murmured.**

**I flushed even more. He picked me up bridle style and ran over to the water and threw me in.**

**I came up pissed.**

**Edward's Pov **

**Bella I called out. I was back at the house with Rosaline and we both came back for one reason our mates.**

**Em she called out. **

**Then a voice answered you really expected them to be here. **

**We turned and saw Alice standing there with Jasper both looking like they want to kill me and Rose.**

**Well yeah Rose answered in an of course way. **

**They aren't that pathetic Rosaline Jasper hissed at her **

**They left TOGETHER Alice sneered at them they didn't want to anywhere near you guys. **

**Alice looked like she was ready for murder. Rosaline looked pissed where did they go she asked threw her teeth. Initially their thoughts were blocked and they didn't say anything. Rose let out a screech and ran out the door. **

**Esme then walked in the room and looked very sad at me. **

**Esme I started to say but I got cut off.**

**No Edward I want you to leave, you and Rose have hurt Bella and Emmett and then come back expect them to be waiting no that's not how it works now please go before anyone else gets hurt.**

**I stared at her shocked.**

**I couldn't believe it I had screwed up big time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Loving the reviews 

I want to give a shout out to Darby, Ali and crystal thanks!!!

_**Rosalie's Pov**_

_**I left Edward to face the family I couldn't believe the guy I used to love went away with a human and not any human but Isabella Marie Swan. I feel so rejected sure I slept with someone else but still a human couldn't he just go sleep with someone like Tanya at lest that would get her of Edwards back. **_

_**I stopped just past the river and sat on a large boulder and started thinking where Emmett would take that human. I had been sitting there for about a minute before I heard that little pixie.**_

"_**You know you and Edward hurt all of the family". She spat at me.**_

"_**Why would it hurt you"? I managed to choke out. I didn't realise that Eddie and I hurt the whole family.**_

"_**Bella is part of the family whether you like it or not." She was hiding something from me and I was planning on finding out.**_

"_**What do you mean by that she was only part of the family because of my Edward we all know that even she knows it".**_

"_**What ever Rosalie your plan isn't going to work I'm not going to tell you what I saw or where they are. So you better leave before Esme comes out and throws you out." Then the stupid little pixie came and slapped me. That was it I lost it I lunged at her. Then all of a sudden I was in Eddies arms and Jasper was holding a furious Alice.**_

"_**This so isn't over you stupid little."**_

"_**Jasper man, control your wife" of course Edward would defend me. I gave him a small smile then turned to glare at what used to be my family.**_

"_**Edward take your girlfriend and get lost you and her are not allowed here anymore and I know I'm speaking for the whole family not just my little pixie and me." That was harsh they don't want us anymore. I looked up to Edward and saw him nod. With that we ran I couldn't believe it they didn't like us anymore because we found out true love.**_

_**Alice's Pov **_

_**I had another vision. I saw Emmett and Bella happy. Emmett in the water chasing Bella then I heard Bella scream. I got worried till I saw the next part. It wasn't a scream it was a squeal. She ran out of the water and hugged me then Jasper.**_

"_**O.M.G. ALICE I missed you so much. She yelled. Emmett was by her side in a second. He wrapped his arms around her waist that only made her happier. When I was back to the present I squealed. Jazzy gave me a questioning look but I just said I will tell everyone at the house. With that we started running. **_

_**We arrived at the house to find Carlisle comforting Esme. I ran over and gave her a small hug and I felt even happier because of Jasper. Esme gave a small smile to Jazzy then turned to look at me. They could all tell I had something to say. Hmm was I that easy to read psh I doubt it.**_

"_**Alice just tell us already" they all said at once. **_

"_**Fine I'll tell you all what I saw. OkaywellIsawmeandJazzygoingtogoseeBellaandEmmettandtheylookedhappytogether."**_

_**Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist to try and calm me down. "Love calm down and say it slowly". He said his southern accent coming through. **_

_**I took a deep breath to try and calm down before I repeated what I said but this time slower. "Okay well I saw me and Jazzy going to go see Bella and Emmett and they looked happy together." I waited then I saw all their faces light up. Esme was the only one who could find words.**_

"_**Bella is still going to be my daughter but with Emmett" she asked with excitement. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Anyone want to keep the story going for me email me the chapters and I'll post them **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN love any ideas you might have for the story email: **

Bella Pov

I was mad at Emmett but I couldn't stay mad for long when he came out of the water with water coming down his chest a very muscled chest might I add. I blushed beat red at my thoughts and Em looked over at me curiously. "Nothing" I murmured quietly

"Come on tell me" he pouted at me. I shook my head no. "Well I'll just make you tell me" he whispered in my ear. I was suddenly dunked under water and held there I didn't have enough time to get a breath of air. He let me up a second later and I was coughing up water. "Bella" he said concerned. "Just didn't give me a chance to breath" I smiled weakly. He hugged me closely and kept saying sorry over and over. Emmett was loud rough and playful but could also be sweet and gentle with the ones he cares about.

Emmett Pov

She looked up at me threw her eye lashes and I realized that I wanted to hold her close that I wanted to KISS her. I leaned down gently and kissed her lips. They were soft and warm and at first she didn't respond but after a second she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I pulled back gently and rested my forehead on hers. She looked up and asked, "where does this leave us now"???…


	6. Chapter 6

**anyone have any ideas for the story tell me okay and sorry for not updating in a long time just moved and no comp for a while. **

**Bella POV**

**That kiss was amazing and I didn't know how to feel about it. I know I LIKE Emmett but does he like me. Was he just sad about the Rosaline thing and needed someone to turn to? **

**I looked up at him and asked "Em were does this leave us"? **

**He looked at me startled for a moment" I-I don't " and he trailed off. I felt sadness running through me at his answer. "Em if you don't know your feelings for me yet its fine just tell me when you figure them out okay"? I walked off the beach to take a bath and cry on my bed. **

AN I know it short but it hard to write right now cause of my key board ill update when I go to my grandmas house or at the latest September 28 my bd when I get an laptop.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I know I haven't updated in forever but here I am!!! I got a laptop for my Birthday September 28****th**** so I'll be trying to update a lot more now. **

Emmett's Pov

As I started running away from Bella I decided to go hunting because I had so much to think about. Did I still have feelings for Rosaline? Yes. Did I have big growing feelings for Bella? Maybe. I don't know what to do. Bella has been hurt really badly by Edward and I didn't want to be the rebound guy. I knew I cared about Bella but I don't know if she was ready for another relationship. I was jostled out of my thoughts by my phone ringing. "Hello". "Stay the hell away from my Bella" I voice threatened through the phone. Edward. "You have no right to tell me or Bella what we can and can not do". Dial tone. I then realized I felt protective of Bella. I need to see her and finally talk to her.

Bella's Pov

I was sad thinking about Emmett what if he didn't want me? I don't know if I could handle that kind of rejection again. He was the sweetest guy ever. He was fun, playful, and careful like a giant teddy bear. I wanted to toughen up a little bit and not be the little girl who listened to everything Edward said, but to do that I needed Emmett because he was a big reason for my changing. My cell phone started ringing and I answered not expecting who was calling. "Hello" "Stay the hell away from Emmett" Rosaline. " Excuse me?" I answered. " you heard me she sneered Emmett needs a real women not a little fragile crybaby human who cant hold on to a man". " Excuse me bitch he needs a women who will care and love him not cheat on him with his brother"! I shocked myself with my answer. "We'll see." Was her answer. Then I heard the dial tone. I heard Emmett knock gently on my door. " Bella he called out can we please talk?" I got back on the bed and nervously called out " Yea sure". He walked and sat down next to me. "Bella we need to talk, I think that I have very strong growing feelings for you Im not going to say that I still don't have some feelings for Rosaline because that would be a lie. I want to try ito be with but I don't want to be the rebound." Wow I thought to myself I don't know what to say.

Emmett Pov

I'm so glad I got all that off my chest. Bella was looking shocked and really beautiful at the moment. " Em she started you could never be the rebound guy I care about you to much to do that to you. I'm willing to start something with and give it a try and it would be a lie saying that I didn't still have some feelings for Edward but he has hurt me and I have realized that he isn't good enough for me and I want to move on". I let out a giant grin and pulled her into a big bear hug. I smiled against her hair this all just might work out.

**I know no updates in like forever but even thought its my bd I stayed up late just to update to all of you that read my stories and I made it extra long. Reviews = happy me happy me = more updates ****J**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alice's Pov **

**Vision. "**_** Emmett" Bella looked up at him through her eyelashes "I love you" He looked down at her eyes wide then he smiled a big wide dimpled grin" Love you to cupcake" " Cupcake" she questioned . He shrugged "That was my favorite dessert as a human"… **_**"OMGGGGGGGGGGG I Screamed, my beautiful husband looked over at me and smiled Emmett and Bella he questioned? Omg yesssssss they L.O.V.E each other!!!! All of a sudden the door burst open showing a very angry looking Edward and ****Rosalie. " Where are they" Rosalie growled out at me. Jasper took a protective stand in front of me. "Not going to happen" I smirked at them me and Jasper both had our thought safe and sound. Then Edward smirked " Your thoughts might be safe but Esme just slipped. Vision **_**Edward Rosalie showing up on Esme's island. "**_**No I growled out at them leave them alone". They both smirked and took off running out of Jasper and my room. I was ready to follow but Jasper held onto me. "Jazzy let me go I have to stop them" He hugged me close to him and whispered "darlin they need this this will be their last test to show their love to each other" "Damn it ! I hate It when your right" He nuzzled against my neck and smiled. I'll just have to wait and see…**

**Emmett's Pov **

**I watched as she slept she was the most beautiful girl. Rosalie has her beauty but Bella has it inside and out**_**. **_**I ran outside when I knew she was deep in sleep. I ran outside and went hunting finding two deer. As I got closer to the house I heard crying and I picked up speed and slamed through the door. Damn I thought going to have to buy Esme a new one. I quickly wrapped my arms around her pulled her tight towards me her eyes still filled with tears. " Whats wrong cupcake" I gently asked her. "I had a nightmare that you decied to leave me and I woke up and you were gone"**** she looked so sad I knew I could never leave her again. "Honey I'm right here I will not leave you again". "Promise" she mumbled looking like she was ready to go to sleep. "Promise" I vowed.**


	9. Chapter 9

AN alright I love the reviews and any suggestions send me message and im trying to update but I have a busy couple coming up parties, concerts, and ect any who on to the story…………………………..

**Emmett Pov **

**We laid their and just enjoyed each other. Bella looked up from where she had place her head on my chest and smiled at me from under her eyelashes. "Hey Emmett… would u change me?" she blurted out, looking shocked at what she just. "Are you sure I smiled down at her. She looked shocked that I was so calm about this." Yea she smiled up at me I am I want to finish high school \ AN I always thought it was stupid she couldn't wait in till after high school or even college but whatever…\ **I want to have a little more time with Charlie and graduate with my friends and make a very easy break for my dad. I pulled her closer to me and hugged her close whatever u want I kissed her cheek and realized that her sent wasn't that big of a deal… Coollllll. We went out onto the beach and watch the sunset. The colors were this really pretty red, orange, and yellow as it disappeared down below the horizon. All of a sudden I smelt something and I wished I hadn't. It was Rosalie and Edward. Danmmmmmmm.

Em Pov 

They walked over to ran over to us. Bella looked shocked and cowered deeper into my chest. Edward saw that and looked hurt for a minute. "_Take that Eddie boy afraid of u loves me."_" Emmett, Rosalie purred at me". Bella looked up at me and looked scared. I grasped her chin and had her look up at me. "I love you I whispered to her never forget that". I kissed her gently and she kissed me back which got Edward growling. I got up and went with Rosalie of into the woods that were right next to the house. "Emmett she whispered at me trying to look innocent you know I never meant to hurt you its just I wanted to try something different cant you understand." "No Rosalie I growled out I cant understand how you could completely forget me and fuck my brother." Her gazed darkened as she looked me over. "Remember this Emmett you are mine and remember she is breakable and cant please you the same way I could and she ran a hand down my chest. "No Rosalie I am not yours my heart belongs to BELLA. Get that through your stupid blond head." I started to run back towards Bella I could tell Rosalie was right behind me and what I saw at the edge of the forest made me stop and I could hear my heart breaking Bella kissing Edward. I turned around and grasped Rosalie and kissed her as hard as I could to show Bella I didn't care. When I pulled away I looked over at Bella and I could see the heartbreak in her eyes. LIER she was kissing him and she was upset with me for doing the same. "Emmett can we please talk only please" she choked out looking upset. Fine I'll meat you up in the bedroom.

Bella's Pov 

I ran up into the house leaving Edward and Rosalie alone on the beach. Edward had kissed ME not the other way around I needed to explain that to Emmett. I told Edward I loved Emmett and wanted to be with him and then he kissed me he must have know that Emmett was coming. When I got to the bedroom I saw Emmett there packing his suitcase. I reached out to him "no Emmett please don't leave I need to explain". "He looked at me and said there is nothing to explain I understand everything completely." "No Emmett you don't I promise- Promise he thundered you told me that I wasn't a rebound guy you told me you loved me anything you say could be a lie now". "Bye Isabella." And he was gone he had left me not even giving me a chance to explain myself. Edward came upstairs and came over to me "I'm so sorry Bella he crooned come on I'll take you home. I glared at him "No, his smirked fell what he asked." "You heard me no you ruined my heart twice I'm not going not going anywhere with you What breaking my heart once wasn't enough you had to ruin my relasonship with Emmett and break my heart again well guess what fuck you I'm not going anywhere with you or anywhere near you so FUCK off!"!! I screamed at him. He took off so fast it was like he was never their. I curled up into a ball on the middle of the day and let the agony take me over. 

Alice Pov

That idiot I screamed the mother fucking idiot he didn't even give her a chance to explain. Me and Jazzy were on our way to the island to help Bella and I was so disappointed in Emmett and very angry at Edward but even under that I felt a great sadness Edward and me were the best of friends we totally got each other not in the same way of me and Jazzy of course but still to hurt Bella in such a way.

When we got there Jazzy got a pained look on his face and grimaced " so much pain" he muttered. "Stay here" I whispered. He smiled and nodded. I climbed the stairs quickly and ran into the room. Their Bella lied and I had already saw her in my vision but this looked worse and I felt ready to cry. No Alice I scolded myself you need to help Bella. I sat down at her side and combed my fingers through her hair. She looked up at me her eyes so filled with pain and then they filled with determination. "Alice she said I need him I have to get him back want to help"? I grinned and said anything. 

**An- alright everyone hoped you liked it 1022 words I know that's a lot for me. Ok I love all reviews expect for spelling mistakes I cant spell sorry ok I try my best, ok sooo DEAL anyway review review review any ideas tell me I'll try to work them in. ****JJJJJJ****)****JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note alright this chapter something different and already started writing the next one.**

Emmett's Pov

I ran and ran and then I stopped and turned and realized that Rosalie had followed me. "What do you want Rosalie" I muttered. "I want you back she answered you need someone who can take care of you and all of your needs." No Rosalie I don't love you like that anymore you will always have a small place in my heart but I cant be with you anymore sorry." I shook my head sadly Rosalie was my first true love but it wasn't the same anymore. She was furious and took off. I looked around and started to punch everything around me and I let out all my anger and finally dropped to my knees and thought o Bella how could you have done this to me.

Bella Pov

I looked over the pixie that was sitting next to me who had just gotten out of a vision. "Do you know where he is yet Alice" I asked her gently. She bounced up and down excitedly "YES YES YES I do he going to Dennil". We quickly made the calls necessary and went to the airport. As it took off I started to think about Emmett how could he have just left without listening to me. I can kind of understand after already being by one he loves hurting him but still he knows me. He should now I'm not going to hurt him. As we landed in Alaska Jasper swung me onto his back and we took off running. I was shocked Jasper rarely came near me. He could feel my shock and explained, "Edward always had me stay away but my thirst is fine". "That's great Jasper" I answered. We got outside this very large house that must have been the denials. It was like the Cullens but even grander. There was a large tower the whole thing but the roof was glass and It was beautiful. There was large pillars surrounding the front of it. It had a complicated labyrinth in the back of it and it looked to be at least 3 stories high. Alice leaned over to me and whispered "We will wait here he will answer the door ok?" I nodded. I walked up to the door and knocked. Emmett answered the door and looked at me in sadness and angry? "What do you want" a bell like voice came out. It was Tanya she had come and stood next to Emmett in the door way. "You're a bitch Bella coming here trying to get back Emmett when you propley have Edward at home waiting" I tried to cut her off saying she was wrong. She looked at me and said you're a whore you should leave. That hurt I felt my eyes start to fill with tears. "Em" I said quietly looking up at him. "I agree with Tanya so you should go now". I gasped at the pain that had suddenly filled me I turned and ran. I got back to Jasper I was in a daze but noticed that Alice wasn't there but didn't question it. "Jasper I asked in a monotone voice can you please bring me to the airport". Properly feeling my devastated feeling easily agreed. Jasper didn't go with me on the trip back to Forks and I'm kind of glad I needed to be alone and didn't find the need to have Jasper suffer my feelings. As I got home Charlie smiled at me and asked "how was your vacation with the Cullens"? "Good dad me and Edward decided to be friends instead of a couple". "Oh I'm sorry sweetheart." "Its okay" I answered. I went upstairs and laid on my bed and cried myself to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay please nobody in this chapter take offense to any language I might use. Ok, I'll do a stupid disclaimer. I think they're stupid but whatever.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT DUHHH **

**Alice Pov**

**I jumped onto Emmett's back, ready to kill him, but he threw me off. **

"**You asshole!" I screeched. "How could you do that to her and not even let her explain?" **

"**Explain what?" Tanya sneered. "She's a little whore." **

"**Shut up Tanya. Alice, what are you talking about?" Emmett sighed tiredly. **

"**Edward kissed her!" I cried out. "You keep hurting her, Emmett, and don't give her a chance to tell her story. Emmett, you say you loved her, but look how you treat her, letting Tanya call her a whore, while you AGREE!" I looked him straight in the eyes and then whispered, "Fix this Em, and fast, before you destroy her." **

**With that, I left. I needed to find Jazzy; he would make me feel better.**

**Emmett's Pov**

**Edward kissed her? That can be true. She would have told me. **

_**Hey, ass wipe, she tried stupid, **_**my thoughts told me**_**.**_

**Oka**_**y **_**I should give her a chance shouldn't I? **

_**Very good retard.**_

**Okay, now this is weird, having conversations with my thoughts. **

_**You just noticed, now move!**_

**Okay, okay, sheesh, I'm going. I was getting ready to leave when Tanya stepped in front of me. **

"**Emmett, what are you doing? Remember, she cheated on you. She hurt you badly and you're just going to run back to her?" **

"**I need to hear her side of the story Tanya," I explained, confused on why she even cared. **

"**Alright Em, do what you have to do, but when you want a real woman, I'll be here."**

"**Okay, no thanks Tanya," I said, very weirded out.**

**Bella's Pov**

**I was lying on my bed, when I decided that I shouldn't sit and wallow, I should probably start doing the laundry and washing up around the house. I was sitting there on my hands and knees, scrubbing at the scuffed floor, when I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it. What I saw there made my heart stop. Emmett standing there, dripping wet, with a small smile gracing his lips. **

"**Bells," he whispered gently, "I'm here to talk to you and to maybe start working things out between us. Maybe we could start over." **

**I looked into his excited face, in complete confusion. He hurts me over and over, he wouldn't let me talk, and pretty much agreed when Tanya called me whore, **_**and**_** he wants us to get back together at the snap of his fingers? **

**.**

**I just looked at him and shut the door. He was such a fucking idiot. **

**Emmett Pov **

**She just slammed the door in my face. What the hell?**

**Then, all of a sudden, heard a loud ringing. I looked at the screen and the name flashed Jasper. I walked down the street a little bit before I answered it. **

"**Hey man," I answered, "I can't really talk right now. I'm kind of busy." **

"**I know," he answered, sounding kind of annoyed. "My wife **_**is**_** Alice. I just wanted to talk to you, thinking I could talk you better than Alice could because, frankly, she would just scream at you. The way Alice explained it, is you were confused on why Bella slammed the door in your face."**

"**Well yea, I mean, I said we could work on it and I would listen to her so –"**

**He cut me off. "You idiot, of course she would! You constantly hurt her, turned her down and insulted her, made her feel worthless, and expect her to come running back into your arms. You must be the biggest ass on the face of this planet."**

**So I'll try to update soon and if you notice the good grammar changes thanks to ****AcrossTheSkyInStars you guys should also check out her story Forgive me, please it's super good.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright** **I tried to make this a longer chapter. Please review and thank for all the ones who have been so far.**

Emmett's Pov

I hung up with Jasper, stopped, and thought for a minute.

I am an idiot. I hurt her over and over and over again, and expected her to just accept me back into her arms?

I must be delusional.

I could hear her moving about her house, so I decided to go wait in her room and try to convince her to let me talk to her. She's not the only one that should have to fight for our relationship.

Bella's Pov

I went back inside and sat down at the table. I put my head in my hands and could feel tears starting to pour out of my eyes; I had to stop crying over him. I had to move.

I got up and finished folding the clothes but I couldn't stop my mind from thinking of Emmett. I then started making a spaghetti dinner for me and Charlie. As I started to pour the spaghetti into the water Charlie walked through the door.

"Hey honey, how you doing today," asked my dad as he hung up his gun belt and jacket.

"Good dad, dinner will be ready in just a few minutes."

"Alright Bells, no rush." I watched as he walked into the living room and sat down to watch the news.

After we finished up dinner, I told Charlie I was going upstairs. He easily agreed, saying that he was heading over to Billy's to watch the big game today. I opened my door and there stood Emmett, near my window.

"Emmett what are you doing here –"

"Bella I need you to hear me out. I screwed up, and I mean I screwed up really big, and I'm sorry. I didn't listen to you when you tried to explain what was going on, and then I thought I could just come back and say 'Oh I'm ready to listen now.' I know that's not how it works and I just wanted you to know that I still love you, and if you didn't want to see me again, I would completely understand. I just wanted you to know that whenever you might want to talk to me, I'll listen

I was in complete shock at what he was saying.

He loves me?

I honestly couldn't believe it. I thought long and hard about my answer before I started talking.

"Emmett, you've really hurt me, but I'm willing to give you one more chance. Please…don't hurt me again, okay?"

Emmett then proceeded to run up to me, giving me the best hug, followed by a five minute make-out session. I then explained to him all that happened, and he apologized a million and a half times.

We were then ready to start our forever together.

THE END

I hoped you all liked this story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi I need some help I have the time and I want to wirte a new story I would rather keep the rating T-M ok so any story ideas would be awesome.


End file.
